A Heat That Shouldn't Be Slain
by Elvira Rayne
Summary: Lavi is sent to a school that practices slaying dragons. Now, he and a few others are sent out into the forest to complete a difficult test that might cost them their lives. However, there's something up in this forest and surviving becomes tougher. During the survival, Lavi meets a strange boy that befriends dragons. He learns that not everything is exactly as it seems. Laven.
1. Chapter 1

**Wah! I'm late for Laven Week! I feel so disappointed in myself...since I'm late I'll upload two stories and attend to them as quickly as I can. I got this idea from 'How To Train Your Dragon'...even though...it's not really that similar...whatever, I absolutely ****_love _****dragons. **_**"this means a different language." This is just thoughts. **_**Jeez, this title took FOREVER to come up with...and I didn't even come up with it...I suck at coming up with titles ;n; **

* * *

Lavi stared down at his jagged dagger with a frown on his lips. Bookman, his grandfather, had just enrolled him into dragon-hunting school...and by school, he meant _survival. _Killing dragons for survival is just how everyone did everything nowadays. They ate dragon meat (it was usually tough so it'd take a few days to cook), wore dragon skin, used their claws and teeth for weapons, and even used their organs for potions. It was just the way life was in the day of the great dragon-slaying era. Dragons were born everyday and they were constant threats to his village, so none of them feared that the dragons would die out; in fact, the dragons dying out would be a good thing. It'd be so much more easier to actually _live _that way. Since killing dragons was a part of everyday life and Lavi turned 18, he was sent to school where he would learn the perfect ways to slay the fire-breathing monsters.

His class was small, _really _small in fact, only made up of thirteen people, fourteen including himself. Some of them looked trained, some of them looked like they were about to piss themselves and a few of them looked pissed off at the world. The ages ranged from nine to thirty-three so Lavi really didn't have to feel out of place. Through the classes of defending and attacking, he became quick friends with two hunters by the name of Lenalee Lee and Yuu Kanda. Apparently, Yuu Kanda came with his three brothers (who looked nothing alike, mind you) to learn about killing dragons because their father spoiled them all. For some reason, Kanda really despised his father. Lenalee Lee actually decided to come here on her own. She sighed as she explained that her brother was bawling at the examination test when she passed.

The last test of the semester was that they had to go out on their own for an entire year and _survive _on instincts alone. They would be competing with their comrades and had to bring back the bones of the dragons they killed, which were said to be extremely heavy. So now, here Lavi stood, with his dull and jagged dagger in his hands, wishing that he had something better to defend himself with. What was he gonna do with a tiny little dagger, shove it in the creature's eyeball? He wasn't really that experienced with making weapons like Kanda was or fighting with his hands like Chaoji or kicking them into outer space like Lenalee. He supposed that this was a part of the test, making your own weapons to destroy the dragons.

Sighing, Lavi figured he should probably catch some fish for lunch at the very least. It was then that he heard a rustle in the bushes behind him. Lavi froze to the spot and recovered quickly, scurrying behind a tree quietly and watching very closely. A tiny dragon hopped out. It had the weirdest tail, which reminded him a bit like swirling fire. It's wings seemed more feathery and it had spikes on it's forehead and a cross structure on it's face. The entire thing shone a golden color, including it's eyes. It actually didn't look that threatening, but Lavi learned from his training that not all dragons were as harmless as they seemed, even if they were the size of a bug. The redhead watched as the little thing walked past him and over towards the river, lapping up as much water as it could. He gripped the dagger in his hand and stepped from behind the tree. The dragon stilled it's drinking and raised it's head up. Lavi immediately hid behind the tree again.

"_Timcanpy! There you are!" _A voice that spoke a language that Lavi had never heard before approached the dragon. Lavi had learned all types of different languages because of his grandfather's harsh training, so what kind of language was this person speaking? Was it even a person? Lavi peeked around the tree and his eyes widened when he saw a boy a few years younger than him rush over towards the dragon. At first, Lavi was prepared for the boy to lunge and attack it. He was surprised when the boy knelt down and the dragon climbed up his arm to perch on his shoulder. As the boy turned, Lavi got a better look at him. He had astounding white hair and gray eyes. What was really different was the red scar that ran down his face. _Who is this guy? _Lavi wondered.

It was then that a scream of terror filled the air.

Lavi recognized that voice...it was Suman Dark's. Suman had been one of the classmates he'd been training with. He was the oldest of everyone there, being thirty-three years old. But...how could someone so old be taken down so easily. Lavi shuddered. _Just what kind of enemies are we going up against. _The redhead's attention was drawn to the white-haired teen who looked off into the distance. He seemed to stare out into the distance sadly before scoffing and walking the opposite direction, shaking his head. Lavi was a bit curious where he was going, but decided that it was probably better if he went to go see if Suman was okay. He ran as quickly as he could to the scene and tripped over a log, landing flat on his face.

"Che, you're an idiot." Lavi flinched and looked around before spotting Kanda in a tree. "Running towards the area where someone was killed by a dragon. Do you seriously think that's safe? If the dragon was still there, it'd kill you." He chided and hopped down from the tree.

"Yuu, why're you so mean to meee~?" Lavi whined and half-hugged the stern teen.

"Get the fuck off of me." Kanda snarled and shrugged him off violently before walking off.

"Where are ya goin', Yuu?" Lavi asked, following after him.

"Fuck off, stupid rabbit. Leave me alone, I'm going to go kill some fucking dragons and get this shit over with." He snapped.

"Let me come too~!" Lavi whined, a bit afraid that he'd get eaten. He'd never admit that he was afraid.

What if he came upon a huge dragon? He only had a _dagger! _Which was really dull...he'd be killed in a second...just then, a huge, black dragon with a purplish tint flew over them. They both gawked at the dragon, which didn't even bat an eye at them. It had other smaller dragons following it. Kanda and Lavi both gave each other a serious look before running over to where the dragon left. They both froze at the scene before them. Suman was lying there on the blood-stained grass, his body a sickly blue color. In an instant, he started to vanish and little baby dragons oozed out of his body. Lavi head a hand to his mouth to keep from throwing up as the babies nibbled on his flesh.

"Shit, man...that's not cool...I'd hate to end up like him..." Lavi muttered, feeling pity for the dead man.

"He had comrades with him. That makes eleven of us now." Kanda mumbled and Lavi's stomach did a flip when Kanda turned to him. "No one said this was going to be easy. Either man up, or find a weapon. _Never _hesitate. You'll get killed that way." With those last words, Kanda walked off and Lavi watched him go, frowning. He looked down at the baby dragons, curious as to why Kanda didn't kill them. He gulped and took out his dagger.

That was the first time he killed a dragon.

* * *

It had only been a week and Lavi already felt like he changed since the day he saw Suman eaten alive by the baby dragons he killed later on. It was dark except for the glow of the fire and he was laying in his bed that he managed to create out of fur from animals around him. He was actually a bit satisfied; hopefully, this would be a breeze and a year would quickly pass and go. As he stared at the fire, his mind started to wander back to that mysterious boy who spoke a different language. Just what kind of language was he speaking? Could he speak English? Why was he even in the woods to begin with? He seemed quite friendly with that golden dragon...maybe...was he capturing dragons and secretly killing them off? Lavi was unsure and decided to just let it off his mind. He needed to focus on creating a strong weapon to take down a dragon tomorrow.

He just hoped that he'd survive this thing.

After what seemed like a hours, Lavi's eyes began to close and he started lulling off to sleep. It was when he heard a splash that his eyes snapped open. Listening carefully, he heard a familiar voice. The redhead threw the fur off of him and tip toed towards the sounds of splashing. He peeked behind a tree and let his jaw drop. There in front of him...was Lenalee and Miranda, taking a bath together...in a hot spring no doubt. "S-strike!" Lavi whispered, blood leaking from his nose. He froze when he heard a branch crack behind him. He peered into the dark and gasped when golden eyes shone in the dark...and not just any eyes either.

Dragon eyes.

Lavi backed away from the dragon in fear. He had _nothing _to defend himself with. The dragon took a step forward and Lavi gasped, backing into the tree. _All I can do is run, but everyone knows that dragons are faster than humans...I'm fucked. _Lavi closed his eyes, expecting pain. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and saw that the dragon was gone. Blinking a few times, the redhead looked around and didn't see the dragon anywhere. He frowned and narrowed his eyes at something that lay on the dirt. He walked over and picked it up, narrowing his eyes at it. It was a single white scale. _How weird..._he thought and looked around. That dragon was sure black. Lavi pocketed the scale and turned around. His eyes widened with surprise when he saw Lenalee and Miranda wrapped up in furs. Lenalee glared at him dangerously and he instantly covered his eyes. Smiling, the girls walked past him and left. _Are they crazy? If they're not armed, they could be hurt. _Lavi thought darkly.

Shaking his head, Lavi returned to his camp and laid down on his fur, pulling another up to keep him warm. The fire had long since gone out and the sun had started to rise. Unfortunately, Lavi really couldn't get any sleep. He kept thinking about that mysterious dragon. He recognized it alright. It was the dragon that had killed Suman. Then there was also the white scale that was left from the scene. He knew that the dragon knew he was there...so then why did it disappear? Surely, it wanted to make him it's next meal...Lavi took out the white scale and stared at it for a long time before enclosing it around his palm. It was just too weird. The dragon should've eaten him right then and there...so then why? Why did it leave? Or did another dragon come along and attack it? But then, wouldn't Lavi hear the commotion going on?

Maybe Kanda knew something about it...

The redhead finally managed to drift off to sleep when the bright sun made it's way above the ground. He slept for most of the day and woke up around the afternoon...he wasn't really sure what time it was, but it's not like that mattered anyways. Lavi stretched and slid his dagger that was under his pillow in his holder before venturing off to, hopefully, kill a dragon. Along the way, he met Lenalee and Miranda and Miranda cowered behind Lenalee, who explained that they weren't supposed to be teaming up, but ever since she saw the aftermath of Suman, she wanted to protect Miranda. Lavi agreed with her and ventured off again, being sure to repeat the same words Kanda did to her.

It was starting to get late, and Lavi hadn't come across a single dragon...which was weird. Dragons were _always _around. They were everywhere, there was no escape from them. Maybe he just had bad luck. Suddenly, there was a glint from the corner of his eye and Lavi all but hopped behind a tree, watching carefully as the first dragon he encountered with made it's way through the trees. Lavi's hand hovered over the holder and unbuttoned it, gingerly taking out his dagger. He bit his lip, watching carefully as the dragon approached a tree that was near his own and munched on a fruit. Lavi licked his lips, thinking about the last time he ate dragon meant. If cooked correctly, dragon meat was the best. He watched his grandfather make it once. Lavi stepped from behind the tree and the dragon's golden eyes flickered over to him.

_Never hesitate._

With that thought in mind, Lavi lunged at the dragon with all his might. Just when his dagger was about to contact the dragon, which hadn't moved an inch, something collided with his dagger and threw him away from the dragon. He grit his teeth in pain when he landed on the dagger; he wouldn't dare call out though. Squinting his eyes open, he saw the boy from a week ago slowly walking towards him with a look of disapproval in his eyes. Lavi bared his teeth at the boy and he took the dagger into his hand, waiting for the boy to get closer. Once he approached him, Lavi attacked him and the golden dragon let out a small roar before lashing him with his tail. Before he knew it, he was falling. Lavi's eyes widened in shock. _I was...on a cliff? _His eyes closed. _So this is it, huh? What a stupid way to die...gramps would be so disappointed..._Lavi waited for the impact.

It never came.

Opening his eyes, Lavi looked around to see that he was inside some type of deep crater. Cliffs rose all around him and there was a waterfall connected to one of them. _Am I...dead? _Lavi wondered until he heard something land beside him. He quickly snapped his head to the side and saw the golden dragon, which was _much _smaller before, land beside him. It was ten times larger than it was last time. He backed away when he saw the kid from before walked towards him with a calm gaze on his face. _What's going on in this forest?! Is this some kind of test from the teachers? If so...I don't have a good weapon to kill this guy..._Lavi thought and stood up, pulling off a fighting stance. _  
_

_"You and your friends need to leave this forest before you get hurt." _His lips were moving, but only jibberish was coming out of his mouth.

"Don't come any closer!" Lavi growled and Allen stopped. "Wh...what are you?" He asked cautiously. The white haired boy tilted his head and frowned at him.

_"Leave." _He spoke softly.

"I can't..." _...understand you..._Lavi thought and heard a loud crack in the air as well as a loud scream. _That was Daisya! _The boy looked around quickly and ran over to the golden dragon before hopping on the dragon. He looked over at Lavi with narrowed eyes.

_"Leave this forest." _He said and then flew away on Timcanpy.

"W-wait! Don't just leave me here!" Lavi shouted, but he was gone. Gritting his teeth, the redhead stormed off and looked around before attempting to climb out of the crater using the rocks as platforms. It took him about an hour to get halfway up the mountain. _If Daisya's hurt...well, I just hope that Yuu has a softer heart than he shows. _Lavi thought as he finally made it to the top of the cliff. He started walking away until he heard a splash. Frowning, Lavi turned around and peeked over the cliff to see that the boy from before had returned with his dragon and was sitting in the water.

_Who _is _that guy? _

As he walked back to his camp, he froze when a sword was held to his throat. "Where have you been, stupid rabbit?" A cold voice asked.

"Yuu?" Lavi questioned and Kanda didn't budge. "Um...I fell off a cliff." He explained, not really wanting to tell him that he met a boy that spoke a language he didn't know and was friends with the dragons.

"Che." Kanda scowled and pulled his sword away. Lavi turned around to see the grim look on Kanda's face.

"Earlier...I heard Daisya, what hap-" Lavi started but was silence when Kanda placed a hand over his mouth.

"He's gone." Kanda whispered and looked around. Lavi pulled Kanda's hand away and lowered his voice, his heart going crazy in his chest.

"G-gone? He's...?"

"Dead." Kanda finished lowly.

"How...?" Lavi asked softly.

"Look, rabbit, you better watch your step around here. There's something out here...whatever it is, it's not human, but it's not a dragon either. I'm not sure if the training camp has anything to do with it either, but for now, I'm going to write a letter and send it to them. It's going to take awhile since I don't have any means of mailing it, but for now, we've got to decrease casualties. Whatever's out here...we need to be careful of it. Expect the unexpected. I'm going out to find the others. For now...just stay hidden and _don't _kill any dragons. In fact, don't get _near _any of them." Kanda muttered, looking around before quickly shushing him. The two of them froze and watched as the dragon that killed Suman and most likely Daisya flew past them slowly. Lavi stared after it as it headed in the direction of where he had just returned from.

_Just what is going on in this forest?_

* * *

**I was actually expecting a totally different plot...I guess...not...? Anyways, I'll be working on the other story I'll post and then perhaps update HOD but don't get your hopes up.**  
**Tyki: People are dying.**  
**Vira: ...yep.**  
**Tyki: *grins* I like it.**  
**Vira: *slaps Tyki* Damn it, Tyki, don't be all creepy now, I am _not_ busting you out of jail _again._  
Tyki: Tch...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really don't want this story to be too long, maybe about five chapters. I have too many other stories to get into depth with this one, so I hope you don't mind if it's a little short...anyways, here's the next chapter! :D**

* * *

Lavi really wanted to follow the dragon, find it's nest, and inform the others. If they all worked against it, cornered it, outnumbered it, maybe they could take it down. Then all this would be over...right? If they could just manage to find out what the dragon was planning, they could get to it...too bad he liked his life too much, huh? Yeah, Lavi was not known to be suicidal and he would most definitely _die _by dragons. Right now, he should make a good weapon so that if he was approached by dragons, he could protect himself. He wasn't going to go chasing after any, he trusted Kanda's word, so for now, he would sit back and find the best ways to protect himself. He began thinking about different places. He thought about hiding in a cave so that the bigger dragons wouldn't be able to get to him, but then he remembered the golden cross dragon that he met with the boy. He was able to actually make himself smaller...were all dragons like that? He needed a place that was camouflaged...

"Lavi! There you are!" Lavi was snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to see Lenalee with Miranda following closely behind.

"What's going on?" Lavi asked and Lenalee looked behind her.

"Kanda's fighting a really tough dragon! He told me not to tell anyone, but I don't think he can take it on by himself." She mumbled, looking around in a panicked motion. There was a loud roar and the two of them quickly ran off to see what was going on. They stopped near Kanda, who had struck the dragon with his katana. The killer of Suman and Daisya had flown to the other dragon's rescue. Kanda jumped away, glaring at the dragon; there was a murderous stare in his eyes. Lavi and Lenalee looked at each other worriedly.

"Wait..." Lavi said slowly as he saw the boy from before walking towards the large dragon.

"Tyki!" He shouted and everyone looked over at him. The dragon froze and it's tail stopped wagging. It looked at the boy and narrowed his eyes at him, growling. "Enough!" He said and Tyki roared at him. "Oh please, quit it with the act, you're not scary at all." So...the dragon had a name? Did it belong to this boy? Just how many dragons did this boy ha-wait! He was speaking English! "I think it's time we talk about the real problem at hand." He glowered and crossed his arms. "It's time to talk face to face." The dragon seemed pleased about Allen's words and the four slayers watched with wide eyes and gawking mouths as the dragon transformed into a _person _and walked towards the younger. He smirked and walked around him.

"It's about time you wanted to talk..._Allen." _He said, stopping behind him and letting his hand caress the boy's cheek. The boy didn't move, but seemed a bit agitated. "Are you ready to come to our agreement?" He asked, his lips a bit too close to the boy's ear.

"No." He hissed. "It isn't happening. You're going to need to come up with a different thing for me to give up."

"There's nothing you're giving up if you agree to our terms."

"Of course there is. There's plenty of things I'm giving up." Tyki huffed and retreated away.

"You're being too difficult." He paused. "We could always...fight over the land if you'd rather, but that would mean the death of many humans _and _dragons. Didn't you say you wanted to protect both?" Tyki cooed sadistically as he licked his lips when Allen bit his.

"What do you get out of all of this? Why would you want _that _of all things?" Allen asked, a scowl on his face. Tyki smirked and leaned down once again.

"What do _I _get out of it? That's an easy question." He mumbled, playing with Allen's hair. "_You _of course."

"Me?" Allen asked slowly.

"Of course! You're the first human to be able to have _our _abilities. Not to mention you're not bad on the eyes either. You're perfect as I see it." Allen's eyes flickered towards him.

"You're ridiculous." He muttered bitterly and slapped the hand away. "Find something different."

"What is it you want, money? Just agree to it and I can give you anything you want."

"All I _want _is for you to leave me and everyone else alone." He growled. Lavi nearly laughed aloud at the comeback. Maybe...did Allen think Lavi spoke a different language? "So think of another offer." Tyki paused and thought to himself.

"Well, to have power over a land of dragons...well, you need a partner don't you? Fine. I have the _perfect _offer." Allen let his eyes drift over to him suspiciously. "You marry a slayer, you have the land." Allen opened his mouth but Tyki was already ahead of him. "What do I get out of it? I don't like this land but the Earl is too interested in it. If you find someone to help you rule, he'll leave this place. He wants to dump me on this land to take care of and that's just not my style. Especially since slayers are everywhere. I tried eradicating them, I got four, but it's just too much work." He said and Allen's eyes widened.

"You did it..." He mumbled and Tyki smiled. "Oh yes, it's so amusing to see people begging for their lives, don't you know? If you joined us you could have all the fun you want-"

"I'm not a killer." Allen hissed.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't change the fact that you're still a monster." The white haired boy looked sadly off to the side. "You'll never be accepted by your own race, but you would be accepted by us. But, since you don't want to, you'll have to go with my deal. Marry me or marry a slayer. Your choice." Tyki said smugly.

"I'm not marrying you." Allen seethed and Tyki shrugged.

"Doesn't bother me at all. You've got three days. Good luck." He smirked and flew off. Allen scowled at the dragon fighting Kanda before and it flew off after Tyki. His shoulders fell. How was he supposed to get a slayer, someone who _killed _dragons, to fall in love with a monster like him? He couldn't let them have this land and kill all the humans on it...so then what? A scream wailed through the air and Allen froze before whistling. His golden companion came to him and he climbed on it's back.

"Where's Miranda?!" Lenalee asked quickly.

"Oh shit." Lavi mumbled and ran after Allen. He was following after the scream and Lavi was praying that it wasn't Miranda. It was hard to run after them since dragons were really fast, but he managed. Once there he saw a smaller dragon similar to Tyki cornering Miranda against a tree. Allen jumped off of the golden dragon and ran after the dragon, tackling it away. The dragon roared at him and shoved him away with it's tail.

"_Fight me." _It spoke and Lavi recognized that language. It was the language Allen spoke to him.

"_I don't want to fight." _He spoke back.

"_Fight or die."_ It replied and attacked him, digging it's claws into his stomach. He cried out and kicked the dragon away.

_"You asked for it." _He hissed and Lavi's jaw dropped when he transformed into a silverish white dragon. It attacked the female dragon and the two of them fought for the longest time until they were tiring out. Another dragon came along and threw Allen to a tree before taking the dragon away and flying off. Allen slowly transformed back and Lavi realized just how beat up Allen was. He walked over and stopped when he saw something glinting on the ground. He picked it up and his eyes widened. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the silver white scale he picked up before. He looked at Allen and Allen stared at him in fear before looking away and closing his eyes. He was a clear target. Lavi approached him and knelt down.

"It was you..." _...you saved me..._he thought and let his hand reach out and touch his face. _I guess it's time to repay the favor. _Lavi put the scales away and grabbed Allen, scooping him up. Allen's eyes widened in shock and he tried to struggle free, which only caused him to bleed more. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Lavi assured. He walked for awhile to look for his camp. It was a quiet night. Miranda didn't follow him, he supposed it was because he had a bloody _dragon _in his arms...literally. He recognized the river that Lenalee and Miranda were bathing in before and knew for sure where he was going.

"Don't move."

Lavi froze and turned around to see Kanda there, holding the katana up threateningly. The redhead blinked with surprise and took a step back. "Yuu...what are you doing?" He asked softly, but with surprise.

"He's a dragon, Lavi. You can't help him...he'll kill us..."

"He's trying to help us..." Lavi said slowly, looking down at the boy. It must be so hard...not talking to any actual people...he must feel lonely. Lavi had to wonder what ever happened to his parents.

"A dragon is a dragon. He's going to kill soon. Now give him to me or I'll cut you down too." Kanda hissed. The light was slowly fading from Allen's eyes and he looked at Lavi sadly. Why did he save him?

"Then do it." Lavi growled. Allen's eyes widened slightly and the two made eye contact for what seemed like hours. After a long time, Kanda che'd and looked away, storming off. The redhead looked down at Allen, whose eyes were slowly closing. He quickly rushed to his camp and laid Allen down on his bed. Lavi looked around frantically before finding some bandages his grandfather gave him before he left. He ran to the river and wet a rag, returning quickly just in case Kanda followed them.

"Your friend...why didn't you let him kill me...?" Allen mumbled in English.

"Why were you talking dragon language when we first met?" Lavi countered and Allen blinked.

"...was I?" Lavi sweat dropped. This guy has been around dragons for much too long.

"Yeah." He answered shortly and bandages up Allen's stomach, finding other deep wounds to sew up.

"Well...? Why did you save me? You know I'm..." He trailed off and looked away sadly.

"Well for one, I think I should repay the favor and for two...it's not like you chose to be like this, right? To me, you just seem like any ordinary human with a bunch of oddballs for friends." He said, beaming. Allen laughed softly and thanked him. Lavi started to wonder what Allen thanked him for as he stared down at him. Did he thank him for bandaging him up? Saving him from Kanda? Understanding that he wasn't just some monster? He'd have to agree with Tyki though, Allen definitely wasn't bad on the eyes. He smirked and rested his chin in his hand. "So, Allen." Allen's eyes opened and he looked over at Lavi questioningly. "That is your name, right?" Allen nodded shortly. "My name's Lavi by the way," He said before continuing with his previous question, "what was that whole argument about with your little dragon friend?"

"He isn't my friend." Allen muttered.

"Well, I wouldn't know that. Anyways," Lavi trailed off invitingly, gesturing with his hand.

"Marriage." Allen answered flatly.

"Um, okay? Care to give me some more resources, Captain Obvious?" Allen chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"The Noah Clan and I have been fighting for a long time...they don't like slayers-for obvious reasons, no offense-and every year when the students go out to train, they kill them. The school has no idea, they think that it's just dragons that are hurting them...the Noah Clan thinks this world would be better off without humans. I don't...want them to kill humans, or dragons for that matter. But, in order to rule this land, I need a partner...the only other people who are like...what I'm like...are Noahs and that would mean that they would just keep killing if I let them control this land...the only other humans here are..."

"Slayers." Lavi finished off and hummed to himself.

"Yes...I can't get close enough for one to even get to know me though..." Allen mumbled. Lavi started thinking of a plan, rubbing his chin. There had to be some way to trick these Noah into leaving...all they needed was a slayer. The redhead blinked when he realized something.

_He _was a slayer. _He _could marry Allen!

"I've got an idea!" Lavi said loudly, causing Allen to jump.

"What is it?"

"Okay, so you said that the Noahs just want you to marry a slayer right? Well you do know a slayer!" Allen stared at him confusingly and Lavi stared at him expectantly before realizing that Allen didn't get it. He put both of his hands in front of him and gestured to himself. "Um, hello? Are you blind?" Allen blinked and narrowed his eyes.

"But we don't even know each other, why would you marry me?"

"I'm getting to that. We can just _pretend _to be married until they leave! Then bam. You can have the land all to yourself! I'll leave as soon as you want me to."

"I think you're missing something here, Lavi."

"What?"

"You guys don't like dragons."

"Okay?"

"Your test is to kill a dragon and bring back it's bones." Lavi's smile fell straight off his face.

"Oh shit. I forgot about that..." Lavi mumbled. "Well...they don't have to know about it! They didn't know about you guys before, why know about it now? You just do what you do-"

"Lavi." Allen interrupted and the redhead shut his mouth. "I don't want humans _or _dragons to die. You guys will keep killing dragons whether I've got control of the land or not." Lavi opened his mouth and closed it.

"Maybe...you can just protect them?"

"Lavi, I can't be with every dragon, 24/7."

"Then...I'll help out!" Allen sighed and shook his head.

"If you helped dragons, you'd be considered as a traitor."

"Well, if it helped my people...I'd do anything..." Lavi mumbled. "And to help them...I've got to help you...right?"

"Lavi...you...don't want to really give all that up, do you?"

"Who else is going to do it?"

Allen found that really admirable about Lavi. He was so...selfless. Maybe 'marrying' this guy for a day, just to get the Noah to leave, wouldn't be as bad of an idea as he thought it was. Lavi paused and pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes before looking over at Allen. "Wait, how did you know that we had to bring dragon bones to pass?" Allen's eyes widened at the question before looking away. Lavi stared at him for a long time and his eyes widened when he finally understood how Allen could possibly know.

It all made sense now.

"Allen...were you a slayer?"

* * *

Allen most definitely didn't answer right away. It seemed like the question brought back bad memories for him. After almost half an hour, he began his small tale. "When I was ten...my father and I applied to the school. My uncle was murdered by a dragon and he didn't want me to die that way too. Once we were out here...I met Tyki, the Noah. Noahs are pseudo humans that can transform into dragons...of course, I didn't know he was a Noah at the time. He told me he was a student...but he said he was looking for someone. I asked who he was looking for and he said that he didn't know for sure. We parted and then..." Allen sighed, looking away. "He was looking for me...he heard about Mana having a son who could transform or something...I don't know how he found out, we kept it a secret..."

"...what happened next?"

"Well, a man that goes by the of Millennium Earl...he...tried to take me away from him...and he...killed my father..."

"Oh...I...sorry for bringing it up-"

"It's fine, it's been a long time since then...anyways, that was when I first...transformed. It hurt...a lot...it felt like I was just...expanding and I really thought I was gonna explode...I...attacked him and he transformed too and struck me with some kind of power...gave me a scar...every time a dragon is killed...I...I can feel it...it hurts..." He said softly, letting his hand touch his scar. Lavi was silent...what if those baby dragons he killed...did Allen feel that too?

"That must really suck...especially since dragons have been slain since the beginning of time...and you...this happened, what? Three years ago?" Lavi questioned, guessing Allen's age. The dragon boy looked _really _offended.

"I'm sixteen." He snapped. Lavi's mouth made the shape of an 'O' and he instantly apologized.

"Wow, well...sorry...and you have to live with this curse...forever?" Lavi asked with a frown and Allen returned it.

"Forever? No, just until I die."

"Same thing?" Lavi offered and Allen shook his head with a smile.

"I'm not even _half _dragon, Lavi, I have the same lifespan as a human. Maybe a few more years, but still."

"Really? Huh...so anyways, about this whole marriage. If you don't mind, I'll marry you. Even if it is really only for a day."

"...I don't really have any other choice, do I?"

Lavi grinned, "nope!" The redhead paused. "Okay, so how does this thing even work? Is there some kind of ceremony?"

"Um...I'm not sure myself..." Allen trailed off and Lavi sighed in frustration. "I've never been married before!" He defended, crossing his arms.

"Well, I'm sure it can't be that bad. We'll, like, say vows, kiss, and bam, everything will be over with."

"K-kiss?" Allen asked hesitantly before shaking his head. "No, Lavi, we can't do that..."

"That's how the tradition goes, sprout!" Lavi said jokingly. Allen seemed on edge about the whole thing. "Oh come _on, _Allen, what's wrong with a little kiss?"

"Lavi...if I kiss you, you'll absorb my power." Allen mumbled. The redheaded slayer stared at him with much confusion. The younger rolled his eyes. "Which _means, _you'll be able to turn into a dragon too." Lavi gasped.

"No way! Wait...is that how you're able to...?" Allen frowned, knowing what Lavi was about to say. How _did _he get his powers? The only way for anyone to kiss him is if they marry him and it'd have to be one of the Noah's or a dragon itself. Maybe...was he kissed by a dragon? That's a weird thought.

"I'm not really sure...Mana never told me anything about it." Allen mumbled, tapping his chin. He suddenly winced and Lavi tilted his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Anyways, I can't kiss you."

"Well, we've got no other choice. I don't mind, really. It's not like I'll ever really _need _to transform, right?" Lavi asked rhetorically and Allen shrugged. He _did _have a point.

"If you say so..."

The two of them were quiet for a long time before Lavi stretched and let out a loud yawn, "well, we're going to need a lot of rest for tomorrow!"

"...why?" The younger questioned.

"Well, it'll take awhile for us to get used to being around each other. We need to find out our limits, you know, just in case they ask for a little more than a kiss..." He trailed off a bit embarrassingly. Allen didn't seem to get it.

"What else would they ask for?"

...well.

"Who knows! That's why we have to be around each other. Plus, if they come and check on us every so often, you're going to have to teach me to get along with dragons, ride em too. Ever since I saw you flying on that golden fella', I've been wanting to give it a go myself!" Allen chuckled at Lavi's excitement and shook his head.

"Whatever you say Lavi." He laughed, laying down next to the redhead, who simply beamed at him, "goodnight."

"Night, Allen."

* * *

**Thank you SisBloodCarnivalOtaku, Usagi-Twins, XxlavenloverxX, Lyokni, ARandomAuthor14, VeridianSoul, xXxPhantomxXx, 91kaycee (Tyki: *shudders* never would I do that...that's much too dangerous...), une fane, and Assasin8 so so so so so so much for reviewing!**


End file.
